What Do You Say We Leave for California?
by Molodoo
Summary: A short, fluffy one-shot of Kinn graduating and, you know, leaving for California


**A/N:** Just a short, fluffy Kinn piece I wrote awhile back, inspired by the song 'California' by Metro Station. Please enjoy and drop me a review!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Finn, Kurt or any other mentioned characters or Glee itself. All belong to Ryan Murphy and by extension FOX. I am nor Ryan Murphy or FOX, nor do I own either, meaning the only logical conclusion is that I don't own Glee.

* * *

Kurt ran to Finn and planted a big kiss on his slightly-chapped lips as the couple of two years threw their graduation caps into the air. Once parted, Kurt spoke. "I can't believe we finally did it!" he yelled. The smile that donned his face from ear to ear made Finn smile and laugh. He gripped Kurt tighter to him.

"I know. I mean, I can believe you did, what I can't believe is that I graduated." He smiled and Kurt playfully slapped his arm. The two hugged and kissed again when their parents came over.

"Ok you two. Picture time!" Carole declared. She shoved Burt into the picture and he stood there awkwardly, arm around Kurt's shoulders. Finn stepped quietly out, allowing this to be a father-son thing. "OK! SAY CHEESE!"

"Cheese," the pair said simultaneously. Finn stared at the beautiful boy before him and smiled, content with life right now. His mom then pushed him forward and he switched places with Burt.

"Ok you two! Say lovey-dovey!"

"MOM!" Finn cried. She laughed and he felt Kurt playfully nudge him. He smiled. "Lovey-dovey!" he cried.

"Lovey-dovey!" Kurt proclaimed. Carole snapped the picture as she and Burt observed the happy couple. She had to admit, when Finn came out as bi and began dating Kurt, she was a little surprised at first, but she grew to love Kurt as her own son. In fact, Kurt had even encouraged her and Burt to start dating because of supposed side-glances they flew each other. She smiled and looked lovingly at her son, glad to see him so happy and content. She shook her head as Burt took the camera from her and Kurt pushed her forward. She smiled up at her son and he smiled back. She flung her arm around his waist, and he flung his around her shoulders. Kurt smiled. "Ok. Now say CHEESE!" Kurt declared.

"CHEESE!" They shouted at the same time. Burt took the picture and grinned, flinging his own arm comfortably around his son's shoulders for the first time in a while. He knew Kurt was happy and despite his own apprehensiveness about Finn, he knew how happy Finn made Kurt and that was enough for him.

"MR. SCHUE!" Kurt yelled. The glee director looked around and saw Kurt standing happily with Finn and his family. He smiled and walked over to them.

"Hey Kurt," he said, restraining a slight sob, realizing his favorite kids were finally leaving. Kurt smiled and hugged him. Shocked but happy, Schue returned it. He pulled away a few moments later. "What's up?"

"Could you take a picture of Finn, my dad, Carole and I together?"

"Sure," Will said. He took the camera from Burt and the four of them crowded together, Burt and Finn in the back, Carole and Kurt up front, each in front of their respective partner. "Ok. Say cheese!"

"CHEESE!" The foursome yelled. Will smiled as the camera clicked and Finn went to retrieve it.

"Thanks Mr. Schue," he said, gathering him into a big bear hug. Will grimaced into the hug and returned it. Finn pulled away and placed his hand onto his shoulder. "Thanks Mr. Schue. For everything." Thinking back, Finn had realized that Mr. Schue had helped him realize that he was bisexual. He could recall the conversation quite well and it made him happy to know that someone he so admired was bisexual as well. Will nodded his head in reply and silently walked off to find the other glee kids. Finn felt a clap on his back. He turned to find Burt behind him.

"OK! Are you two ready to go to your celebratory dinner?" Carole asked. Finn and Kurt intertwined their fingers and they headed towards the car.

"I can't believe we're doing this Finn," Kurt said, his stomach a pool of nerves and excitement. Finn squeezed his hand in a reassuring manner. Kurt smiled and hugged his dad and Carole good-bye as Finn finished shoving their luggage into Kurt's Lincoln Navigator. Once finished, Finn hugged his mom and Burt good-bye and the two then started down the line of NewDe members. Kurt, obviously started with Mercedes. "Hey Cedes."

"Hey yourself Hummel."

"I'm gonna miss you."

"Miss you too white boy." Cedes broke down at that point. "Oh, COME HERE KURT!" And she pulled him into a hug. Both of them started crying. Cedes spoke first. "You better email me."

"Everyday," Kurt promised.

"A written sentiment and a phone call wouldn't hurt once in a while, either." She smiled and Kurt chuckled a little.

"I promise Cedes."

"And when you come back-"

"Cedes, I have to say bye to everyone else." She nodded her head.

"I know…I really will miss you Kurtie." They hugged for a moment longer before pulling apart so Kurt could continue saying good-bye to everyone else.

After about fifteen minutes of good-byes, Kurt and Finn piled into the Navigator. Finn turned on the radio and California by Metro Station blasted through the speakers. Finn eyed his boyfriend.

"Metro Station? Really?" Kurt blushed and tried to change the CD but Finn stopped his clamoring hands. "I like it. The song fits since that's where we're headed." Kurt smiled and pressed the back button so they could sing along as they drove west.

_**If I strum chords, would you sing a song with me  
If I leave town would you leave along with me  
And we can fly away to outer space  
Or we can find a way to leave this place**_

We don't need a map and you can throw your phone away  
We don't wanna hear the things we know they're gonna say  
You don't trust yourself but girl trust in me  
Don't look in the mirror the past you don't wanna see

(Chorus)  
What do you say we leave for California  
If we drive all night we can make it by the morning  
And no one has to know if we decide to go  
What do you say we leave for California

If we leave our friends then we can be together  
We can leave this town if only for the weather  
I could drive and you could sleep  
While the radio collides to the sound of our heartbeats

What do you say we leave for California  
If we drive all night we can make it by the morning  
And no one has to know if we decide to go  
What do you say we leave for California

What do you say we leave for California  
If we drive all night we can make it by the morning  
And no one has to know if we decide to go  
What do you say we leave for California

Hypnotized by the carbon monoxide  
Would turning back be a good idea  
Your cigarette after cigarette  
Cannot help to calm your fear

Now I'm still driving  
Just keep sleeping  
We'll keep moving  
But I'm not leaving no I'm not leaving

(Chorus x3)  
What do you say we leave for California  
If we drive all night we can make it by the morning  
And no one has to know if we decide to go  
What do you say we leave for California

What do you say we leave for California  
If we drive all night we can make it by the morning  
And no one has to know if we decide to go  
What do you say we leave for California

What do you say we leave for California  
If we drive all night we can make it by the morning  
And no one has to know if we decide to go  
What do you say we leave for California


End file.
